Retired SeeDs
by Chrono Fantasy1
Summary: The heroes of Final Fantasy 8 have grown old and weary of their many adventures, but their children live on to continue on with many more adventures to come. Squall sealed away the Gun Blades and now it is his children that should seek them and wield them
1. The Legends live old

Final Fantasy 8 ~ Retired seeDs  
  
In the bustling, modern city of Balamb, it was very peaceful as people were going about with their regular days. A grand retirement home was set near the water front. In this retirement home, many great adventurers and heroes who have lived out most of their time dwell within this place. Those that live here now had once attended the very packed and popular school of Balamb Garden. These heroes had once saved the future from the evil demise of a powerful sorceress. This Sorceress was none other than Ultimecia.  
  
"Happy Anniversary Squall and Rinoa!" The elder couple Squall and Rinoa Leonheart were being congratulated on their 45th Anniversary since they've been married. It was five years that they have been living in Balamb's Retirement Home, with their long time friends, Zell, Selphie, Quistis, and Irvine. Rinoa had aged quite beautifully and she still appeared to be at the age of 45 rather than her ripe old age of 65. On the contrary, Squall had aged horribly. He had the look of someone on average of the ages in their 80s. No matter how they had looked, Squall and Rinoa loved one another very much and they were both the happiest couple among many.  
  
Other Elderly couples included Zell and Xu, and somehow Selphie manged to marry Laguna, yet he passed away ten years ago, leaving her as a widow. Quistis was another that became a widow when her husband died five years ago. Quistis' husband was once Squall's rival, Seifer Almasy, but 40 years ago when Seifer married Quistis, Seifer and Squall started to become the best of friends, while they protected and lead Balamb together with their Gunblades. Sadly for Irvine, he never did get married. Unfortunately for him, he had been a bachelor for his whole life, he always had obsessions over his guns. He would sometimes even want to shoot them at himself, but this was thpse times he felt lonely, depressed, and suicidal.  
  
On this Anniversary day of Squall and Rinoa, the retirement home was decorated especially for them. Their Children and Grand Children were there as well. Squall and Rinoa didn't have that many children, only five, and their children had a few children except for one that never got married yet. On this day, the Elder friends were dscussing about the days of their old adventures, as the children and grand children were either listening tenatively or either not at all.  
  
The talk about Ultimecia was one of these major memories of the past that brought about a longer discussion. Now Squall was reminded back to his Gunblade that he sealed away. Five years ago, soon after Seifer's death. Seifer's and Squall's GunBlade were sealed in the depths of underground ruins far to the Northwest Islands. This was then the right time for Squall to bring this up. The GunBlades would be his family's legacy if they could find them and wield them once again.  
  
By the end of that day, all the Children were leaving as it was time for the Elders to go to sleep. That day was quite fullfilling and too much for them that they were tired earlier than usual. It was peaceful and quiet that night, possibly too quiet... but one boy couldn't sleep. He was having some senses of bad vibes surrounding him. The boy that was the Grandson of Squall Leonheart kept thinking of nothing else but those sealed GunBlades. Little did he know...Shadows were consuming Balamb...that made that night darker than ever.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	2. a child seeks for a legacy

Final Fantasy 8 Retired SeeDs

"My Grandson ran away?" Squall was jumping out of his chair, and his wife Rinoa was next to him, weeping. Squall's Son and his wife returned to the nursing home the day after the Anniversary. They have brought bad news to them all about their own son which was Squall's and Rinoa's Grandson.

Many of the Elders and even the parents of the missing Child blamed the runaway on Squall. They thought that due to the chat about the sealed Gunblades, the Son went out to look for them.

"Dark Times look like they are returning..." The wrinkly, old Squall was speaking, "I'm sure little Laguna sensed this coming." Squall's Grandson was named after Squall's father. Laguna. The parents were getting irritated. Even if the sky was darker than usual that day, they didn't want to believe in any nonsense from the foolish old man. They wanted to look for their son.

Everyone was asking Squall where the Gunblades were sealed, because that may be where Laguna would be heading. Squall shurgged and replied innocently, "Honestly, I can't remember where the Gunblades are sealed. It's been so long ago and my memory has worn away. I just remember it being somewhere Northwest from here. Far, Far Away...."

Rinoa's mind was still sharp and she was there when Seifer and Squall sealed away the Gunblades. She remembered the location of them almost exactly! She told the others and even wanted to go with them in search for her grandchild, but the others forbidden it and went against the idea.

Squall couldn't be bothered at all either in his ripe age to even suggest going, for he was weary just from talking to the younger generations about the situation. It was there time for an adventure. Squall and Rinoa already had enough of their own adventure in their age.

It was a curiousity upon how the young Laguna could even find the underground ruins in which the Gunblades laid. Rinoa had an ideal about it, but thought of it as nonsense anyways and kept her mouth shut.

Before the others would get on a ship and head out to the ocean below the very dark sky, Squall and Rinoa, and Irvine, Selphie, and Quistis all thought that it was best that they gave their Guardian Forces to those who were going out to search for Little Laguna, and the Gunblades....

The GFs were powerful Creatures that gave them great strength for so many years, and the strength needed to be passed down unto the next generation. At least they wouldn't have to train to fight off Sorcerers and Sorceresses. The name SeeD didn't exist for a very long time once Ultimecia was done with, but Squall, Rinoa, Irvine, Selphie, and Quistis were still always known as the Retired SeeDs.

_To Be Continued... _


End file.
